


Между жизнью и жизнью

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: За спиной Локи Валгалла, а перед глазами — Тор.





	Между жизнью и жизнью

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216301106.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Смерть оказалась хуже, чем самый жуткий кошмар, чем потаенный, давно держащий за горло страх. Лишь пара минут: удушье, агония, острое, ясное как никогда понимание — вот он конец, и сама смерть, то мгновение, когда тело становится отработанной оболочкой, а дух, лишившись ее, попадает в небытие.

Но ни одна пытка не способна тягаться с этим ужасным мигом.

Очутившись по ту сторону, Локи не мог отделаться от последнего вздоха. Казалось, что воздух так и застрял в груди, не добравшись до легких, и давил, ширился, тесня сердце, проверяя на прочность ребра.

А ведь ему относительно повезло с окончанием жизни.

Многим, кого Локи убивал собственными руками или обрекал на смерть, посчастливилось куда меньше. Но жалеть получалось лишь золотой Асгард с мощеными улицами, великолепными площадями и уходящими к облакам шпилями дворца, да оставшегося в живых Тора.

— Что еще я могу потерять? — фигура брата, мощная, сгорбленная, как хребет тысячелетней горы, фонила такой тоской, что, казалось, в ней вяз свет и застревали звуки.

Локи чувствовал, что может в ней утонуть. Пробовал двинуться, но увязал все глубже. Ему бы отвернуться, вслушаться в песнь Валгаллы и пойти на звук, раз его туда звали.

Но Локи стоял и смотрел. Силился дотянуться до Тора, быть может, шепнуть: «Я здесь». А внутри его скручивало, сдавливало и выворачивало наизнанку, как в утробе той бездны, в которую он упал с Радужного Моста.

— Мальчик мой, — голос матери, нежный, вкрадчивый и такой любимый, обдал Локи теплом, дал возможность вздохнуть.

Поддавшись порыву, Локи судорожно захрипел. Призракам же не нужно дышать. Стылый воздух наконец сдвинулся, оцарапал нутро и пропал.

— Я думал, что наказываю себя, мама, — будь он немного живее или не так потрясен, Локи сумел бы вовремя закрыть рот. Но смерть развязала ему язык лучше, чем иным асам вековой мед. Давясь словами, Локи все равно говорил. — А наказал его.

Тор смотрел в пустоту, но видел наверняка не обшивку потрепанного челнока. Лица мертвых, кого он не смог спасти, и первым из них, будто бы предводителем армии нежити, Локи — самый точный, последний удар, подорвавший его жажду жить.

Если Локи стал духом без тела, в Торе с каждым часом оставалось все меньше души.

— Хватит, милый, — ладонь матери светом коснулась затылка, как в детстве.

Локи запрокинул голову назад, вытягивая изувеченную шею, подставляясь под ласку.

Мир живых потускнел, стал далеким и зыбким, как подводное царство в морской глубине. Смазались черты Тора. Притупилась, но не иссякла тоска. Локи протянул руку вперед, зная, что так и не сможет почувствовать или коснуться. Песнь Валгаллы звучала все громче.

С детства Локи терпеть не мог признавать ошибки. И как в детстве, уши его горели.

— Это я сгубил Асгард. Я забрал все, чем он дорожил.

— Ты еще слишком юн, сынок, — рука матери гладила его волосы. Локи чувствовал, как она смахивает с него сажу вины, копоть злобы. Как ее тонкие, чуткие пальцы снимают с него неподъемный груз.

— Я не хочу уходить, — посмертие пахло цветами и медом, звучало величием, обещало объятия матери. Но Локи не поворачивался к нему, хотел, но не давал себе посмотреть на мать. — Не хочу оставлять его.

— Ты начал взрослеть, — летним ветром, дыханием очага в родном доме, теплом и абсолютным покоем Фригга прижалась к спине Локи, обхватила ласковыми руками поперек груди. — Я так горжусь тобой.

Локи хотел ответить, рассказать, как же любит ее, как скучает и жаждет встречи. Но мать толкнула его вперед с неженской, божественной силой. Тишина взорвалась буйным ветром и ревом жизни. Локи втянуло и завертело в водовороте, будто на дно, потащило обратно к миру смертных. К скорбному, безрассудному от потерь и отчаянья Тору, к безумному Таносу и к проигранной битве.

В круговерти вновь обретаемой плоти — в боли, холоде, счастье сжать и почувствовать свои пальцы — Локи едва расслышал напутствие: «Выиграйте войну».

И не сказанное, но звенящее от материнской любви: «Живите».


End file.
